Stop Messing With My DNA
by TaraDragonWing
Summary: Max gets captured and gains another abillity. Orginally after STWAOES, but will be Final Warning things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish MR was mine, its not. But that don't stop me from writing about them.

**Chapter 1**

I was flying high above the clouds. The flock was spread out around me. Iggy and Gazzy were flying close together. By the way their were throwing shifty looks my way every once in a while, I knew there were up to something. I made a mental note to ask them about it later. Angel and Nudge were talking as well. Or rather, Nudge was rattling on and Angel was stuck listening. Fang was flying a little away from us. The ear-buds from the ipod were in his ear and he was banging his head to the music. I bit my lips to hold back my laughter. I didn't want to give myself away just yet.

I shifted my wings to take me higher. I slowed my speed so I was above Fang. I'm surprised be didn't notice me. He must really be into that music. My whole body is shaking from my suppressed laughter. Hmmm, what to do? Then it hit me. A grin spread across my face. The flock, minis Fang, was watching me. I brought my finger to my lip. They grinned and nodded.

I swooped down and began to beat my wings in rhythm with Fang's. I carefully unzipped his backpack. This close I could hear the music blaring from the tiny speakers. There was no way he could hear me. Perfect. I carefully removed the object I required and zipped the backpack back up. I waited till a down stoke then quickly surge up. Fang continued to fly and band his head. I grinned. Now I needed the perfect angle. I swooped down next to him, twisted side ways, and snapped a picture of him mid-head bang. He saw me and his face turned red.

"Max!" He yelled as he ripped the ear buds off.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He glared at me as he put the ipod away.

"You took a picture of he didn't you." It was more of a statement the a question.

"Maybe..." I drawled. Oh, if looks could kill I'd be pushing up daises. Fang opened his mouth, but he was cut off my Angel's scream.

"Angel, what's wrong!" I yelled. Then I saw. We were surrounded by flyboys. Before I could even throw a punch, one of the flyboys drew out a tranquillizer and shot me. The last thing I saw before I passed out where the flocks stunned faces.

**So, **what ya think? Will post more on both of my stories tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, its 3: 30 in the morning and I can't sleep. So I come up with a plan to take over Maximum Ride. Just kidding. I don't own Max, or the flock, or the School, or the… well you get the picture. On with the story my Caffeine crazed brain invented.

**Chapter 2**

What the heck did I fall asleep on? I groan and shifted to find a better position. That didn't help at all. Something was still digging into my back. I took a deep breath and froze. That smell. I knew that smell. I didn't need to open my eyes to tell I was back at the School. Or, as I call it, Hell on Earth.

I heard footstep and keep my eyes closed, and my breathing deep and even. The footsteps stopped outside my cage. At least, I think it's a crate, if the bars digging into my back were any indication.

"Are they sure about this? This one is dangerous enough as it is." I heard a deep male voice ask. I hide my smirk. If they think I'm dangerous now, wait till I get out of this cage.

"They're certain, Riley. Just image the results if this experiment is successful!" Well doesn't he sound excited. Wait, what does he mean if the experiment is successful? What were these jerks about to do to me?

I felt a sudden prick in my arm. I snapped open my eyes to see one of the white coats jabbing a needle in my arm. Oh no! Then my world goes black again.

**Yo I know **its short but what do you expect for 4 in the morning? I have another update for you tomorrow night, or rather, tonight. Ghaa! I so need sleep. Oh, look at the pretty dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

For the millionth time, I don't own Max or the flock or the school or… well you get the picture. Wait, didn't I say that last time? Max's new ability and any new characters I create belong to me, unless you ask really nicely.

**Chapter 3**

I felt as though I've been run over by a tank. What did the white coats do to me? I quickly opened my eyes. I was back in my cage. A quick cheek of my body revealed nothing. Did they do the experiment or what? Just then I hear footsteps. I tensed and shifted in to a crouching position. Shoes stopped in front of my cage.

_Perfect, now be a stupid white coat and open the cage._

"Now, now Max. Let's not be hastily. Don't you want to know what the experiment did?" The white coat teased. I growled softly. I did what to know what he was talking about, but I'd must rather kick his butt and escape. The white coat sighed.

"Max, you've been given a once in a lifetime chance." He was beginning to sound annoyed. I wish he'd just open the cage already. He's almost as bad as Jeb.

"I'm not going to open the cage Max." I fell back startled. Could he read my mind or something?

"Yes Max, I can read your mind." Well, this just gets better and better doesn't it.

"Go away." I snarled. I mental called him every bad word I knew.

"You'll stay in this cage until you learn respect young lady." With that he walked stiffly away. I mentally patted myself on the back. Now, back to my main problem. How do I escape? The flock's properly looking for me, but I doubt that they'll arrive anytime soon.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I whished I was something small that could just slip between the bars. Maybe an adorable little brown mouse. I didn't have anything else to do so I started to image myself as said mouse. Then my skin itched and it almost felt as though I was sinking. I opened my eyes and stared in shock. Everything around me was huge.

I looked behind me and did a double take. Since when did I have a tail and brown fur?! I opened my mouth and let out a squeak. Suddenly, I was jolted out of my freaking out by running footsteps. I'll figure this out later.

I slipped between the bars and ran for my life. The footsteps were even closer now. I hide behind an empty crate and waited for the footsteps to run past me. My fury little body shook.

"This way! There's an exit at the end." I heard an eraser yell to his comrades. I watched him turn down a hallway. I waited till his group passed me again before moving.

Sure enough, there was the exit. I walked up to it. One problem, I'm a mouse and the door was created for humans. Duh! Change back. I closed my eyes and imaged my original bird kid form. My skin itched again.

I snapped open my eyes. The door handle was level with my eyes. I pushed it open, ran a few steps, and took to the sky.

**What ya think. When I type the word erasers I had a sudden image of walking pencils. Weird huh? Review to tell me what you think. Sorry about the confusion.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm tired of doing the declaimer, so I'll let you make it up in your own mind.

**Chapter 4**

I was several miles away from the School when I finally realized my biggest problem.

I didn't know where the flock was! I flew for another ten miles as I chewed on this problem. I couldn't think of a solution. In fact, my mind felt sluggest and slow.

I desperately need to stop and rest, but I couldn't risk it this close to the school. I needed a safe place to crash. Then it hit me. The hawks' cave. I changed directions.

Two hours later, Lake Mead came into view, along with the cliff top covered with huge hawks. I gratefully collapsed onto the cool, dust-covered floor of the cave. Now that my body was at rest, my mind couldn't stop turning over what had happened back at the School.

_How had I been able to morph into a mouse? Had it been real? Could I do it again? _That last question made me sit up. I decided to try "morphing" again. This time thought, I was going to keep my eyes open. Now, what to morph into too. _I got it!_

I went still and began to focus on my chosen form. My skin itched and the cave's wall loomed up higher. _Sweet! _I quickly checked my self over. White tail, white fur, white paws, and if I wasn't hallucinating, then I could smell a Lot better. It so neat being a wolf, but the colorless, limited vision I could live without. I wonder if I could just alter my eyes.

Focusing hard, I tried to morph my eyes, and just my eyes, back to normal. I blinked and my world was filled with color. I couldn't help it. I howled for joy. _Oh my god, this was so cool!_ I quickly morphed back to normal. _I'll test this out more after I get some sleep._

**Sorry about the wait. Relatives came by for the weekend and I had to put up with my five year old cousin. He'll be gone tomorrow thought. Hurray!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No the flock isn't my creation, but this plot and the extra characters are.

Chapter 5

I woke up a clear head and an empty stomach. I couldn't do anything about my stomach so I focused on a plan of action. After several brain racking minutes, I decided to head back to Dr. Martinez. From there I could recover, my body still felt tenderized, and figure out a way to find the flock.

With that plan in mind, I walked to the edge. As I was just about to jump, I heard a faint buzzing sound. I tried to find where the sound was coming from. My jaw dropped. A huge army of flyboys was headed my way.

This was not good. There is no way that I'll be able to fly without getting caught. Then I remembered my new talent. I can morph so they can't find me. But it would look odd to see a falcon flying alone. The flyboys were getting closer.

I made a split second decision. I morphed onto a falcon and dives straight for the ground. Several feet from the ground I pulled up and morphed into a wolf. My paws hit the ground running.

/// I know it's short, but it's better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiki: She doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Shadow: She does own the plot. No stealing unless you wish to be eaten.

Kiki: You wouldn't actually eat then….would you?

Shadow:………………….I guess not.

Chapter 6

I ran about two yards before my paw caught something. I fell forward and did a face plant into the cold, hard unforgiving ground. I scrambled to my paws and twisted my head to see what tripped me. The culprit was a lonely tree root sticking up just enough for my paw to be caught by it.

If I wasn't in such a hurry, then I might have banged my head again a tree in frustration and stupidity. Since I didn't have time, I started running again.

I went about a mile before I tripped again. I had time to hope the ground was softer here before I did another face plant. It wasn't. This time the catalyst was a rock. I took a deep breath before getting back up and running.

I kept a firm eye on the ground. I managed to avoid several paw tripping obstacles. I was about to pat myself on my back for my clever thinking when I ran into something that sent me flying to land on my back.

I looked up to see a rather thick branch rocking back and forth. I groaned. _What next? A snake dropping out of the trees onto me?_ A hiss above my head had me back on my paws and running like a madwoman in two seconds flat.

/// Look! An update!! I'm so proud of myself!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry about the HUGE wait. I wanted to enjoy my last weeks before school without the pressure of putting out chapters nightly. Then I got caught up and I'm ashamed to say that I totally forget all about it. But I've got too much time on my hands now so I'm back in business.

Kiki: Alright! We're back

Shadow: We're supposed to be doing the disclaimer

Kiki: I rather have a cookie.

Chapter 7

The only problem with running like a madwomen, or should I say, mad-wolf, is that you either you get lost or run into something. Me, being me, did both. At least the stream was a lot softer than the ground, but I did hit my head on a rock hard enough to see stars. Pretty stars I might add.

Being lost was harder to handle. My internal sense of direction didn't work in wolf form. I considered morphing back to normal.

I stopped and sat on my hunches. I got as far as starting to consternate when I heard to mechanic buzz. I slipped into the bushes. I hoped I was covered completely.

That's when it occurred to me that white is a very obvious color. I could see the flyboys now. They were right overhead. I debated between staying white or changing colors. I decided to stay white. If they saw me changing color, then it would be all over. I began to fervently pray that white wolves were common.

Apparently they were. The flyboys flew over and kept going. I didn't relax until they were completely out of sight. Which took several heart racing minutes.

At last I was able to be on my way. Before I did anything, however, I changed my coat to black. It was a lot warmer and better hidden

The sun set and plunged the forest into darkness. Thanks to my coat I stayed nice and warm. That was the least of my worries. I was tired, hungry, and completely lost.

When I saw the cave, I took it as a sign. I made one of my famous split-second decisions.

I bounded into the cave. This turned out to be a mistake.

// Cliff hanger! Or should I say, cave hanger? Lol, sorry, bad humor. I promise to update later this week. If I don't, you can take Kiki.

Kiki: Hey! Why can't you give away shadow? I'm cute and cuddly. He's just big and scaly.

Shadow: I'm cool just like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: why do we do disclaimers? We're on a fan site for crying out loud. We're fans, we don't own MR, but we love it enough to build stories around it.**

**Kiki: Wow, she cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep!**

**Shadow: Is that why she slept this morning?**

The cave was dark, wet, and very cold. I slowly stepped across the floor. My wolf ears were perked up listing for any treating sounds. All I could hear was the dripping of water off the ceiling. I sniffed around, but I couldn't recognize anything but water and musk.

I stopped about two yards in. Chills were running down my spine and my fur was starting to bristle. I strained my eyes. All I saw were the cave walls. I inched farther in. A soft sound reached my ears. I froze mid-step. Then I heard it again. This time I recognized it.

_Oh god no!_

I looked at the floor by my paws. A pair of silted amber eyes gazed steadily at me. It was already in strike position. I felt my heart stop then pound so hard my chest hurt. I was nightmarishly close to stepping on it.

There was no way I could stay here tonight. I slowly inched back. The demon snake followed me inch for inch. I was panicking hard now. I stopped moving and it copied me. We started a staring contest as I tried to figure a way out of this mess.

Finally, the snake seemed to have enough. It reared farther back and bared its fangs. Fear flooded my brain. I whipped around and raced for the entrance. I reached in seconds.

I howled in victory. It quickly turned into a howl of agony as pain seared my hind leg. My head whipped around in time to see the snake give me a smug look before it slithered back into its _precious_ cave.

_Why that little_

That's when it sunk in that I had been bitten. I prayed that it wasn't venomous. My prayers went unanswered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**I don't own MR. Sorry about the HUGE delay. It took two new music cds to motivate me to finish what I started. And I really missed the community.**_

I slowly lumbered through the forest. The moonlight barely penetrated the thick canopy. The snake bit on my leg was sending out deep stabs of pain.

I didn't know how long I had till the poison reached my heart and killed me. My infected leg was already going numb. I had to reach a hospital before it was too late. My best hope would be to reach mom's place, but I was too far away.

The sound of a busy road lifted my hopes. Where there roads, there are people, and where there are people, there are hospitals. I quickly limbed toward the sound.

I found the road and discovered myself on the outskirts of a town. I almost bounded out of the bushes till I remembered that I was still a wolf. Since greatly doubted that a hurt wolf would be welcomed with anything less than screaming and a bullet or two, I quickly changed back to my bird kid self.

This was harder than it had been earlier. I wondered why, but I decided to find out when my leg wasn't pumped full of poison.

Getting up carefully, I stumbled slowly toward the lights. That was harder than I thought it should be too. The stupid lights wouldn't quit dancing. I felt like I was moving through a thick river of honey. I refused to give up.

My legs, unfortunately, didn't get the memo. One moment I standing, the next the ground is rushing up to met me. I slipped into darkness, and never remembered hitting the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For what felt the hundredth time, I woke up slowly to unfamiliar surroundings. Except, these surroundings looked strangely familiar. I was lying on a bed in a rather nice room. Just then the door open and a woman walked in. My heart stopped.

"Max, are you feeling okay?" asked Mom. I opened my mouth, closed it, and started crying. Mom called my name in alarm. She sat on the edge of my bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I...I'm sor…ry its just t...that I didn't think I...I'd make it here." I sobbed. Mom rubbed my back.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're safe now." She said softly. I nodded and took a deep breath. A few more deep breaths and I was back under control. Mom gave a soft squeeze before letting go.

"I'm making some soup if you're hungry." She said and laughed at my vigorous nodding. I stood up and my knees nearly buckled. I quickly sat back down. I was shocked at how weak I was.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked calmly, not letting on at how much I was freaking out.

"Do you remember fainting?" she asked. At my nod she continued. "Well, Jeb found you and called me. We rushed you to the E.R. at my veterinary hospital. It was dark so nobody was there. I treated you for the snake bite the best I could. After that I had to let your body fight it. You've been out for three days."

I frowned in thought. I've gone for the flock for at least four days. I was starting to get real worried. I don't think I'm away that long before, except for the huge break up, but that didn't count.

"Had you seen the flock?" I asked her.

"They were here a few days ago looking for you."

"Do you have any way of contacting them?"

"No," At my disappointed look she quickly added, "but I'm sure they'll be back by to see if we've found you yet." I nodded and sighed. Then I got an idea.

"Do you have a computer?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but there's a library in town. Why?"



"I could email Fang to tell him where I'm at." Mom looked thoughtful.

"I'll take you to the library when you're a little stronger." I opened my mouth to argue then changed my mind.

"Fine."

"Alright, how about some soup now." I agreed and Mom helped me to the kitchen. The smell of the soup made my stomach growl. Mom laughed. I glared at her, and then broke into a smile. She helped me into a chair then went to stir the soup.

"Where Ella?" I asked looking around. It looked to be around noon outside.

"She's at school."

"Figures" I said feeling sorry for her.

Mom set down a bowl of soup in front in me. It was gone in seconds. She smiled and refilled it for me. It took about four bowls before I was stuffed. I leaned back up a sigh.

"Your soup is almost as good as your cookies." I said. She laughed as she cleaned up and stored the extra soup in a bowl which she covered and put in the fridge. I watched it go with a twinge of sadness.

"Max, I can always heat it up again." She said amused. I looked away embarrassed then hid a yawn. I couldn't hide the second one.

"Back to bed Max." Mom ordered. I stood up and leaned on her. She led me back to my room. I gratefully collapsed on my bed.

"Thanks Mom." I whispered before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Waiting to get better stinks. I can't remember when I've ever been this week before. Mom and Ella were so kind to me. They made me soup and kept me company when they could. It was nice, but I was still going out of my mind with worry over the flock.

Mom told me to just get some rest, but every time I close my eyes I had dreams about demon snakes and dancing Erasers. The dreams about the dancing Erasers wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that the annoying music stuck in my head long after the dream ended. Trust me; there are only so many times you can listen to "It's A Small World" before going crazy.

Jeb came by once or twice to see how I was doing. I asked him about the flock, but he said he hadn't heard anything.

The moment I could get out of bed without assistance, I waited till everyone was gone then dragged myself out of bed. I took a few steps before leaning against a wall to recover my breath.

In the few minutes that it took me to make it to the front door, I was covered in sweat and trembling with exhaustion. I sank down to the porch grinning with triumph and relief. The warmth of the sun and the peace lured me to sleep. I tried to resist by forcing my eyes open.

I woke up with a start. I was mildly surprised to find that I was exactly where I fell asleep. I also felt a lot better. A quick search reveled that I was alone. Since I had no clue where the library was, I decided to play with my morphing ability. I was a little worried that I had dreamed the whole thing up.

Eyes closed, deep breaths, I searched my mind for an animal to morph into. The white wolf came to mind instantly. I had already morphed into it once, I think, so I decided to try again. I began to focus. The semi-familiar feeling of itchy skin invaded my body. I felt myself begin to change.

A sudden bark jolted me out of my transformation. A long string of curses flew out of my mouth. When the cursing ended so did most of my newly found energy. I decided to go back to bed before Mom came home and yelled at me for being out of bed.

With a groan I forced myself to my feet. A flash of white caught my attention. My head whipped around. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Waving back and forth as thought it had a life of its own was a silky white tail.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I don't have that much time. Half of this was written during math class while I pretended to do this hard math sheet WITHOUT A CALCULATOR!! Every tried to Tri/Pre-Cal problems without a Calculator? I'll update day after tomorrow. I take turns writing chapters for my two stories. I do not recommend doing this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't be alarmed if I don't update again till Monday. My aunt, her husband, and my cousin, Tony, are coming down Friday. Plus, we babysit Trevor, my other cousin, Heather (Tony's Sister), five year old son every Friday. Only thing I can say about Trevor is the cutest when he is asleep and a terror when's he not. But I'm really happy to see Tony. He's the computer expert and my first and usually best friend. Aww, poor Buffy. My dog's giving me puppy eyes because I just gave him a bath.**

**Chapter 12**

I stared at my tail in shock. Did I do that? The tail finally stopped its wagging. It took a moment, but the fact that I had a tail finally completely sank in.

"So it really did happen." I murmured to myself.

**Yes it did Max**. Great, the Voice finally decides to chip in. **You could change back if you don't want your mom to find back about this. She's already on her way.**

Oh just great. Somehow, it took more energy to sit back down than it did to stand up. Taking a deep breath, I began to concentrate. Nothing happened. I frowned and concentrated harder. I felt a slight prickle along my skin. Sweat began to pour down my face.

With a gasp, I gave up. Praying desperately I glanced behind me. My tail wagged back at me. My jaw clenched. Only I could get a new ability and screw it up this fast. I was already a freak with wings. Now I was a freak with wings and a wolf's tail.

**You forget the ears.** The Voice chimed in helpfully. My hands flew to my head and sure enough encountered fur. I grabbed the porch railing and pulled myself up. I had to get to a mirror and fast. How I made it into the house and to the bathroom, I'll never know.

I peered into the mirror and there were my ears. I looked just like one of those characters on those anime shows with the cute white wolf ears and tail. I pushed my hair back to see if I still had human ears. To my surprise, I still did.

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed. Ella's mp3 player was laying on the end table next to me. I stuck the ear buds in my human ear then turned the music on. I could hear it perfectly fine. I placed them up to my wolf ears. My raptor hearing picked up the music, but my wolf ears hear nothing. I concentrated, trying to hear from my wolf hear.

Suddenly the music was blaring way too loudly. I yelped and yanked the ear buds out. Rubbing my wolf ears, I stared at the mp3 stunned. It hadn't sounded that loud to my normal ears. Just then I heard a door open and shut.

"Max, I'm back!" I heard mom call cheerfully. I could hear her footsteps heading straight toward my room. Oh no!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Oh no oh no oh no! _There is no way I was going to be able to hide my new additions this fast. I cast around desperately hoping that a bottle of wolf-tail-and-ear-be-gone would just suddenly appear. No such luck. The door opened and I braced myself.

Mom came through the door smiling. Her smile faded the moment she saw be .Her eyes grew bigger and bigger till they were the size of dinner plates. I had a sudden flashback of when she first saw my wings. I would've laughed if I hadn't been so nervous. Mom took a deep breath and carefully sat down next to me.

"Max, want happened?" she asked concerned. I carefully searched her eyes for anger of repulsion, but found none. I swallowed hard and looked at my lap.

"I was captured by whitecoats and they did this experiment on me. Now I can morph into things, but I tried to morph just now and I got disrupted. Now I can't get rid of the tail or the ears." I said this all really fast. Mom looked at me confused so I said it again slower.

Her eyes widen in horror and anger. I began to tense thinking she was mad at me, but then she started to call the whitecoats some really fowl names. I even learned a few new ones that I tucked away in my memory for future use. Mom took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I don't know what to tell you Max. Just try to get some rest and we'll figure this out later." She gave me a hug and slipped out of the room. I held back tears. I was so glad I had found such a cool mom.

I sighed and closed my eyes. To my frustration, sleep eluted me. After what felt like an eternity of trying I finally gave up and glared at the ceiling. My thoughts turned to the flock. Were they okay? Were they looking for me? Were they captured and being tortured? Was Fang flirting with yet another girl? Well, not the last question so much.

I sighed and tired to relax. I remembered reading this old trick about counting backwards from a hundred. I decided to give it a try.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 92…" My voice trailed off and my eyes fluttered close.

**I know it's short, but I do update cough almost coughfaithfully. Besides, I still have a load of stuff I still need to do. Not the least of while in PreCal/Tri and Chemistry homework. shutter At least I have plenty of soda. Mmmm….caffeine **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was sitting on the porch waiting for Mom to get back. It's been three long days since my semi-morph and I still haven't managed to get rid of them yet. The only upside of this was I finally sent an email to Fang saying that I was safe and at Mom's. I didn't write about my new power. That I would have to explain in person. I sent it yesterday and still no flock. I was starting to wonder if they even got my e-mail.

Oh no, what if some scientist had them or someone else had tried to sell them? Pictures of the flock hurt and worse began to flood me brain. I quickly calmed down on them but I'd seen enough to have me shaking. I wanted to fly to them so badly it hurt. But I didn't know where to fly to. I grounded my teeth in frustration.

A fly buzzed near me and I swatted it with my tail. I stated a little when the hairs brushed against my arm. I was starting to get use to having a tail, but every now and then I completely freaked myself out again.

A low mechanical buzz reached my wolf ears. I bolted up and dashed into the house. A few minutes later, my normal ears heard the buzz. Flyboys had been making the rounds regularly every few hours for the past few days. Thanks to my wolf ears I had a good head start of them.

I waited till I couldn't hear them with any of my ears, before I warily crept back outside. The sheer boredom had me nearly foaming at the mouth. Sure, there was t.v. I could watch or books to read, but it wasn't the same without the flock. What I needed was a distraction.

I wonder of morphing into a wolf then back to a bird kid would make my neat but unwanted additions go away. I settled comfortly on the porch and began to concentrate. A warm itchy feeling rushed over my body. Within moments I was settled into my white wolf form.

My wolf form was almost becoming to feel natural, especially when I shifted to give myself wings and normal eyes. I decided to call this form my winged wolf self. I carefully stretched.

The woods around Mom's house looked so cool and inviting and the porch where I was laying was so hot. I made a split second decision and bounded into the forest. The cool shade was an instant relief.

I was really beginning to enjoy the calm when I heard screaming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long wait. These last few weeks of school were pure murder and I have two days still. Curse you snow days! Oh well. **

**Chapter 15**

I turned this way and that to figure out which way the screaming was coming from. I pinpointed its exact location and began running in that direction. Remembering my last race in the forest, I took care to observe where I was going.

The trees blurred by me as I neared the screaming. With a start I recognized the screams about a second before their smell reached me. The Flock! I ran faster.

This close I could hear the sound of battle. From the grunts of pain and clang of metal, I knew they had been caught by a wave of flyboys. The flapping of wings told me it was an air battle. I was now glad I had thought to morph into a winged wolf.

I reached a clearing and immediately jumped into the air. My strong white wings lifted me high in the sky. I could finally see the flock. There were in big trouble. Fang and Gassy had bloody noses, Iggy was tossing bombs with a vengeance, and I couldn't see Angle or Nudge.

My snarl of fury took everybody by surprise, even the flyboys stopped moving. I used the pause to my advantage and dive bombed the nearest robot.

"Fang, what the hell was that?" I heard Iggy calls.

"A flying wolf" Fang yelled back. Iggy said something else but my own snarling drowned it out. My claws ripped into the flyboy's chest. My jaws clamped around its neck. With a loud screech of metal, I twisted the flyboy's head off. The robot fell like a rock. I dropped the head and lunged for another robot.

"Fang, what's going on?" Iggy asked in alarm. The boys were hovering close together. Each had a look of stunned shock. I felt my stomach twist. There was no way I could I tell them about my new power. They'd freak out and leave me.

"Let's get out of here." Fang ordered. He, Iggy, and Gassy took off.

I took out my anger and frustration on the flyboys. Sometime later there was a pile of scrap metal on the forest floor and I was bounded up the porch of Mom's house.

I morphed back to normal and let myself into the house. I dragged myself to my bedroom. I caught sight of my reflection. My wolf ear and tail were gone. I was started to when I realized how much I missed them. I longed to morph them back, but the flock was properly on their way. I couldn't rick discovery.

I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep instantly. It felt like I'd only been asleep for a second when I roughly awaked. I jerked my eyes open to look into a pair of dark eyes.


End file.
